Remember When
by theonewhoisBEST
Summary: If only Annabeth hadn't gone to the library after school. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have met the mysterious green-eyed stranger, or landed herself as the main target of an immortal psycho killer. Ms. Atina would just be a normal librarian and there would be no too-much-perfume wearing ladies trying to control her love life. If only. Eventual percabeth. Warning: I don't do lemons
1. The Beginning

**Hi. So this is my FIRST fanfic ever…**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

 **UPDATE: I decided to go back and fix the beginning chapters, cause I don't really like them.**

 _There he was again. His back to her as she lay in a pool of her own blood. He slapped his sword into the helmet of an enemy so hard it dented it._

" _Get back!" he slashed his sword in a wide arc, driving the rest of the army away from her. "No one touches her!"_

* * *

Annabeth woke up to the ringing of her alarm clock. She groaned as she rolled out of bed. Every time she slept, she had a dream like that, with generally the same people in each new dream. She was never able to see their faces―or maybe she never remembered them. She had never told anyone about them, because she generally tended to avoid being sent to a mental institute.

She got ready for school quietly so she didn't disturb her family. In a few minutes, Annabeth quietly slipped out the front door of their apartment building to walk to the library where she always read until it was time to head to school. She passed the apartments, which were inhabited by people whom she couldn't care about less. The buildings themselves on the other hand, were adored by Annabeth. She loved their architecture and had even gone so far as to memorize the blue prints. That was something that had been especially hard for Annabeth, because she always got a strange feeling when she learned about architecture.

Soon enough, she reached the library. Inside, she grabbed a book from the shelves and sat down in her usual spot to read. Two hours passed in a blur and pretty soon the librarian was walking over to her to remind her that it was time to go.

"It's time for you to head to school, Annabeth," she told her smiling. "Did you try that book I recommended?"

Annabeth had known her since she was young―ever since she had started coming to the library. Ms. Atina was like a second mother to her. Every morning Ms. Atina let her know when it was a good time to head to school.

Annabeth sighed. "No. I told you I don't like to read about architecture." She really did and Ms. Atina knew it too. It was just that whenever she read about architecture, she got the chills, as if she was missing something.

The smile vanished from Ms. Atina's face at her answer. She looked at Annabeth for a second and then looked away. "Well then. You better get headed to school. You don't want to be late." She ushered Annabeth out the door. Annabeth waved back to her, and Ms. Atina's smile was back.

* * *

"Hey, how's it been?" Annabeth's friend Tracey asked, not really looking for an answer. Annabeth shut her locker door and laughed.

"It's been amazing," Tracey's older cousin Trevor butt in. He looked at her for a second, then raised his eyebrows. "What's the occasion?"

Tracey laughed. "Shut up Trevor."

"No really," he asked. "Do I see Tracey Hamilton wearing a *gasp* dress?"

"No really," she replied, mocking him. "Shut. Up."

"Ok, ok," he said, grinning. Trevor turned to Annabeth and stage whispered to her, "Why is she all dressed up?"

Annabeth "whispered" back, just as loud, "It's the day boys are supposed to ask girls to the dance. And _someone_ has a crush." She grinned over to Tracey.

Tracey huffed and crossed her arms.

"I hate you guys. Sometimes it feels like you're in cahoots against me." She brushed herself off. "Besides. He's in a different school."

"Sooo...," Trevor finally said. "Who here heard the bell ring a few minutes ago?"

Annabeth and Tracey looked around the halls, only to see they were empty. They look back at Trevor, to see his hand raised.

"Oh shoot!" Tracey yelled and the three of them sprinted down the halls.

* * *

Annabeth had been late to class and she was _not_ happy. She had _never_ ruined her perfect attendance record before. Ever. Annabeth didn't get detention because this was her first time being late. She paid attention the best that she ever had in the rest of her classes, even though her ADHD and dyslexia made it hard. When it was time to go home and the final bell had rung, Annabeth packed her stuff up and decided that she would go to the library instead of going home. Of course, Annabeth decided that most days, so she knew her parents wouldn't be worried. She lived in New York City, so she knew to duck into shops full of customers every few minutes. One time she ducked into a bookstore, so she decided to look around. They had books on Greek architecture in there and her longing to read them grew so bad, she had to run out of there. While Annabeth walked, she saw the little things. She saw the new sprinklers that had been built by each tree along the sidewalk, she saw a cat duck into the shadows of an alley, she saw― _Oof!_ She did _not_ see the men she had bumped into.

"Hey! Who done that?" One of the men looked straight at her. There were three of them, three of the same burly frame, same straight black hair, same crooked nose, same huge hands.

Annabeth froze for a second, then zipped past them. They ran after her, angrily, while yelling for her to stop. She ran as fast as she could, but she was growing tired and they were gaining on her. She was so focused on getting to the busy street up ahead, she didn't watch where she was going. she ran into someone and in a heap of limbs they tumbled onto the ground. She had fallen on top of a guy around her age. Annabeth quickly stood up and apologized.

"I'm so sorry!" She put her hand out to him to pull himself up.

"No worries," he brushed himself off and then looked at her. His eyes grew wide when he saw her face and he stuttered, "I-I I'll should g-go." He turned around to leave.

For a second Annabeth was confused, but she didn't have much time to ponder his actions. A deep voice spoke out from behind her.

"What's wrong princess?" one sneered. "Scared?" Annabeth whipped around to see the men right behind her.

The guy who she had bumped into stopped in his tracks to turn around and glared at them. "Leave her alone."

"Why should we?" one of the men replied, cracking his knuckles to intimidate them.

"You don't want to find out," he warned.

"Oh really?" the man said amused. "I _really_ want to find out now."

"Fine. Punch me. Give it your best shot."

The men looked at each other, confused for a second, then one of them shrugged and said, "He asked for it." Swinging his fist back as far as he could, he took a shot. The guy ducked. Then, faster than lightning, he elbowed one in the gut, grabbed his arm, and pulled him into one of the other men. The last man ran away and, as soon as the other two were able to, they ran after him.

Annabeth was pretty sure her jaw was relatively near her toes. "H-how?"

He smiled, "Magic."

"Idiot," Annabeth laughed. Then, realizing what she said, she blushed. "Sorry. I don't know why I said that. I didn't mean it."

He kept grinning. "It's fine." He laughed. "You're cute when you blush."

At first Annabeth glared at him for suggesting such a thing, then the two of them realized what he had said. This time he blushed and she laughed at him.

"My name's Annabeth." She stuck her hand out.

He hesitated for a second and then shook her hand and answered, "My name's Percy."

 **Sooo... How was it? I went over it a thousand times so I hope it was any goodXD**

 **I CANT BELIEVE HAMMER OF THOR CAME OUT!**

 **I haven't read it yet but I'm SOOOOOO excited!**


	2. Hey Remember Me?

**HEYYYY I'm** **baaaack!**

 **I saw that in the HOUR after chapter one had been posted, FOURTEEN WHOLE PEOPLE had already looked at it! I was so excited I decided to start on chapter two right away:)**

 **UPDATE: I've also updated this chapter. This one's only been slightly tweaked.**

 _Annabeth was falling. She'd never been the type to be afraid of heights, but this was pretty damn scary. She felt the wind whistling in her ears. Subconsciously she wrapped her arms around the boy falling beside her. She wasn't sure how she knew he was there or why she did it, but she felt a little better. She forced back tears as she put her lips to his ear._

 _"I love you."_

* * *

Annabeth woke up presented by the filtering light of the morning sun. She was exhausted because she came back home late from the library and she was sure that her late night studying didn't help. In a few moments, she was out of the building. After yesterday's encounter, Annabeth was a little more wary. She didn't let herself get distracted as she normally was, but instead walked as fast as she could to the library. She found herself breath a sigh of relief as she stepped through the doors. The smell of books greeted her just as well as the librarian who stood before her.

"Hello Annabeth," Ms. Atina welcomed her warmly. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great, thank you," Annabeth reassured her. She grabbed an interesting book from the shelves and sat down to read.

* * *

Annabeth was headed home from school when she saw her. She was speeding at her with no clear intention to stop, her wild red hair flying in all directions. Annabeth moved out of the way right when she approached her, but the girl stopped right next to Annabeth. She stopped to catch her breath and then proceeded to stretch her back.

"Woah. I didn't know the Oracle could take over my body. But why'd I stop here?" She looked up, her green eyes meeting Annabeth's gray ones.

Her mouth moved into the shape of _Oh_ , but then green smoke poured out of her mouth and her head went slack. At this point Annabeth wasn't sure if she should be disgusted or fascinated.

 _The Lost will be found, a lifetime replaced,_

 _A hero, the Lost, and a hundred faced,_

 _Find the cure, let love reunite,_

 _Or join the turned to banish the light,_

 _For Love let loose is a curse upon all,_

 _And bide to Atlantis' final call._

The red-haired girl seemed to be back in control. She looked at Annabeth's shocked face and asked, "What did I say?"

Annabeth stuttered out what had been said to the best of her ability. The girl thought for a second and then said, "I guess I should let Chiron know."

"Chiron?" Annabeth had always been the curious type.

She shook her head. "Nothing. You just go on with your day." With that final comment, she walked away. Annabeth was sure she had to be hallucinating. She knew she shouldn't have done that late night studying.

She shook her head clear of all thoughts and once again headed home.

* * *

Later that evening, Tracey texted her:

 _hey_

 _u know that high school in front of that movie theater downtown? well me and u r going to a school dance there_

 _a boy invited me and i want u 2 come. be there at 7_

The first thing Annabeth did was text her back and complain about her grammar. Tracey chose to ignore her.

Then, Annabeth told her that there was no way that she was coming. Let's just say Tracey can't take no for an answer.

A few blackmail attempts later, Annabeth finally relented. Annabeth changed out of her PJs and slipped into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She brushed through her curly hair as well as she could and dashed out the door. She grabbed her bike and started riding towards Goode High School.

* * *

Annabeth shouldn't have let Tracey talk her into this. She was standing by herself at the snacks table, while Tracey had gone off with some boy named Dylan. Just as Annabeth had decided to leave, she saw a familiar face.

"I'll just be over by the snack table," the boy named Percy called to someone. He hadn't seen her yet, so she decided to say something first.

"Hey. Remember me?" Percy turned around when he heard her and his eyes widened. "You go here?"

Annabeth laughed and corrected, "No. My friend was invited to this dance and she dragged me along."

Percy seemed nervous for a moment and then sighed. He smiled and retorted, "Are you sure? Or did you come just to see my gorgeous face again?"

Annabeth grinned, "Eh. Only an added bonus. What about you? Blackmailed into coming too?"

He sighed, "Yeah. By my mother of all people. She thinks I should be more social."

"Well, is she right?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Let's put it this way. I don't order pizza often because I'd have to talk to the pizza delivery guy."

The two joked around for the rest of the dance and Annabeth was quite disappointed when it was time to leave. As she was leaving the high school with Tracey, she realized she had to go to the restroom. She told Tracey to go home because she would go back herself when she was done using the restroom. Once Tracey agreed, she went back in the school and tried to find the restroom.

Annabeth got directions from a janitor and quickly used the restroom. She tried to recall the way she had come from, but she couldn't remember. After wandering around the school for a while, she finally heard a conversation coming from the next hall and decided to ask them how to leave.

"Do you think it means her?" A familiar voice wondered. "I mean the Oracle hasn't taken over since..." The voice had faded off.

Annabeth was confused. Oracle? She was a bit hesitant, but walked through the hall to try to find them. Then came a voice that Annabeth recognized for sure.

"Who else could it be? I mean how big of a coincidence is it that I conveniently meet Annabeth now?" Annabeth gasped. Why was Percy talking about her with someone else? Heck, she barely knew the guy.

"And you!" he said angrily. "You just had to bring her here!"

"What?" Tracey spoke up defensively. "It was time for her to come back. We both know that!"

Tracey too! Annabeth had had enough of them talking behind her back. She was about to turn the corner to confront them, but then she bumped into something.

A girl? It looked like she too had been eavesdropping.

Why did she have a metal leg? And― _HISSSS_! Did she just hiss in Annabeth's face? Why is the world spinning? Annabeth tried to yell help, but nothing came out. The last thing she felt was her head hitting the cold tile floor.

* * *

 **Oh. My gosh. I literally can't believe that this story has 6 followers! That is the greatest birthday present EVER! Yep you heard right;) TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! I feel wiser already.**

 **I'll admit that I had no idea how this chapter was going to turn out when I started writing it, but I know it's not very well written. If you see any mistakes, feel free to correct me. I always appreciate criticism.**

 **Can you guys guess what her dreams are about. I feel like they're kind of obvious, but if it doesn't seem that way when you read it for the first time, I'd like to know. Just because. So yeah.**

 **So enough of my rants:) I'm SOOO happy! (I'm high on cake)**


	3. I Was A Lonely Child

**Sorry this chapter was a little late. I wasn't home all weekend, but I started writing again the MINUTE I got home. You're welcome:)**

 **The actual story is finally starting with this chapter. I apologize in advance if you feel that everything is moving too quickly. Feel free to tell me if there are parts you guys don't understand and I'll try my best to clear it up.**

 **Aaaaanyway. Here's the chapter! Let the reading begin! (Did you see what I did there? I crack myself up;P)**

* * *

 _It was dark. It was so dark. Annabeth was underground, but she didn't know where. The glow of a_ _―_ _blade?_ _―was the only thing lighting the massive corridor in which she stood. Her only companion, a boy, stepped forward, but she stopped him._

 _"Don't take another step, we need to find the exit," she warned._

 _"It's okay," he promised. "It's right―" He looked up to see solid stone. They were trapped._

 _No. No, that's not possible. We're lost. It's over. We're never going back. Her mind was racing with negative thoughts. She was frightened. She slipped her hand into the boy's and held on tight. She was okay. He was right there. There was hope._

* * *

Annabeth woke up in an familiar, yet unfamiliar room. There was something about it... She shook off those thoughts.

She wore a hospital gown and she ached all over. She didn't remember anything after the _HISSSS,_ but she was pretty sure the hour before it had been a dream. She had probably slipped on some water in the school's bathroom and needed medical attention, but she was having a hard time convincing herself. It had just felt so _real._

The room was entered by a blond boy around her age. He was wearing a white doctor jacket and asked her, "How do you feel?"

She felt a terrible sinking feeling in her gut as she realized that she wasn't in a normal hospital. Annabeth had to leave. She didn't belong here. She tried getting off the bed she had been lying on, but as soon as she put weight on her legs, they collapsed from under her.

The boy hurried over to her side. "Woah there. You need to get rest." He helped her back onto the bed where she admitted defeat.

"What is this place? Who are you?" Annabeth had so many questions.

He smiled a little. "Oh. You're in the Camp Half-Blood Infirmary. I'm Will Solace."

She hadn't been expecting him to answer, but now that he did, she was even more confused. Her brain seemed to recognize the words "Camp Half-Blood", but didn't supply her with any other information.

"Have I been here before?" she wondered.

Will's smile turned into a frown. "I should call Chiron. He'll answer your questions." He left the room to find said man.

"Chiron?" Annabeth muttered to herself as she lay back in the bed. "  
Percy was talking about him."

She thought for a moment then murmured to herself, "I thought you had decided that was a dream." She was lost in thought and without realizing, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

She awoke to a voices coming from outside the room.

"You're in Camp Half-Blood. I'm Will Solace," a voice mocked from outside. "You should've told her the rest of you life story while you were at it."

"Shut up Nico," someone else, she was guessing Will, grumbled.

In a mischievous voice Nico began, "I was a lonely child. I had no friends growing up―"

Will cut him off, "Are you telling your life story or mine?" His voice was playful.

Nico huffed, but she had a feeling he was smiling.

Feeling like an intruder, Annabeth coughed to let them know she was awake. She heard someone turn the doorknob and saw Will walk in, with a pale boy trailing behind him. While everything about Will was bright, the boy named Nico was the exact opposite. His dark hair hung over his eyes and the boy was so pale, you would think he hadn't seen the sun before in his life.

Will smiled at her and she could feel Nico's stare. "I called Chiron, but you were asleep when he came," Will recalled cheerfully. "Do you feel better now?"

Annabeth felt less dizzy. She tried standing up again and this time she was successful.

Seeing that her strength had returned, Will made her an offer. "I'll bring you to the Big House where Chiron will answer your questions. Deal?"

"Sure," Annabeth was quick to agree. She had given up on trying to figure out what was going on at this point.

Annabeth hobbled, with Will at her side, to what Will had called the Big House. The moment they entered, Annabeth felt comfortable. The feeling of familiarity was even stronger in here. She sat on one of the couches that had been set out while waiting for the famous Chiron.

Will yelled out that she was here and left. In a few minutes a man in a wheelchair came from one of the rooms in the back.

"Hello Annabeth," he greeted her. She didn't stop to wonder how he knew her name. The only thought racing through her mind right now was the question of why she had a strange urge to hug him. Annabeth wasn't the type for affection, so she was completely confused.

"I'm sure you have many questions, dear," he predicted. "But let me get ask you one question first. I've been told you've encountered our Oracle? Do you remember what she said?"

Annabeth thought for moment then inquired, "The Oracle was that girl with red hair, right?"

"Yes," Chiron confirmed, "That is Ms. Dare."

"Umm... Well, she told me to continue my day normally." Annabeth knew this was not the answer he had been looking for, but she was putting off telling him about the experience. It was part that it was super creepy, but moreover that she hadn't exactly accepted that it had happened.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Annabeth, you know what I mean."

"Fine," she relented. "It went like this:

 _The Lost will be found, a lifetime replaced,_

 _A hero, the Lost, and a hundred faced,_

 _Find the cure, let love reunite,_

 _Or join the turned to banish the light,_

 _For Love let loose is a curse upon all,_

 _And bide to Atlantis' final call."_

"Hmm..." Chiron (hmmed? wondered?)

Big hmm..." Annabeth agreed. She wasn't feeling like herself. She felt hyper, bold, excited... Anything but what she should have been feeling.

Chiron seemed to pick up on this. "Annabeth, why don't you take a little nap? I'll call Will and he can bring you to where you'll be staying."

"Okay!" Annabeth nodded excitedly. Her shook faster and faster, which caused Annabeth to giggle, which resulted in her falling off the couch. She lay on her face on the carpet below and started laughing again.

"The rug smells nice," She informed Chiron. Will chose this moment to walk in.

He sighed. "This is the after effect of the medication I fed her."

He picked her up on his back and was about to leave when Annabeth spoke up, "Who brought me to Camp Half-Blood?"

Will turned around to look at Chiron in question. Chiron paused for a moment then told her, "Percy. Percy was the one who brought you here."

"Percy..." Annabeth whispered to herself as Will carried her off. She had fallen asleep by the time he got to where she would be sleeping. He tucked her in bed and warned her cabin mates not to disturb her.

* * *

 **So how was it? I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. This was kind of a filler chapter, but then again, so were the two before. So it's like still part of the introduction? I don't know.  
**

 **On a different note I FINISHED HAMMER OF THOR! I don't know why but I find Alex and Magnus adorable. I liked The Hammer of Thor better then the Sword of Summer, but... you know... just my personal opinion:P**

 **Until we meet again!**


	4. So We Meet Again?

**Hey. How's life?**

 **I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! At first I kept putting it off but then I lost my computer. I am NOT even joking. I just found it in the closet that has our printers.**

 **Update: So I realized that I forgot to include her dream at the beginning of this chapter. It's in there now though.**

* * *

" _I can't see!" she shrieked holding her hands up to her face. In front of her was the darkest black she had ever seen._

 _A boy's voice rang out in her ear. "I've got you," he promised and put his arm around her. She heard the slashing of metal and heard an enormous voice yell, "SWEEP!"_

 _She was pulled around in one direction after the other. Fear gripped her heart and Annabeth felt helpless. If there was anything she hated worse than spiders, it was when she lost control._

* * *

When Annabeth woke up for the fourth time that day, she was sure she would not be able to sleep that night. Heck, she probably wasn't going to be sleeping for the next week.

There was a boy with blond hair like hers sitting at a desk. She wasn't sure where she was, but she decided to introduce herself.

"Um, hi. I'm Annabeth," she said, hoping he would catch on.

He looked over to her and smiled. He had gray eyes like hers! "Hi Annabeth. I'm Malcolm. Welcome to the Athena Cabin. We're a family here in Cabin Six."

Annabeth decided that her cabin mates must be close if they considered themselves family. She was about to ask him a question, when she remembered what Chiron had told her. Percy was the one who had brought her here.

"Could you take me to Percy?"

Malcolm looked at her strangely then told her, "I guess. Follow me."

When they stepped outside, Annabeth noticed it was almost dark. She had less than thirty minutes before the sun completely set.

He led her through a group of kids who looked like they could rip a car apart with their bare hands. She passed by a group of half-goat half-human things having a picnic. She might have gawked at them longer than she should have.

Finally Malcolm stopped in front of a mini arena. He claimed it was the training area and that Percy would probably be inside. With that, he left.

Annabeth walked in, half expecting to see gladiators fighting to the death, but instead she found Percy, the cause of dummy's nightmares. He slashed through them with ease, his sword like an added arm. His shirt clung to him with sweat and Annabeth admitted, she was impressed.

He was so deep in concentration, Annabeth knew he wouldn't notice her.

"Um. So. We meet again?" Annabeth called out to him.

He turned around, then smiled when he saw her. "You got better quickly," he noticed.

Annabeth grinned, more confident, "Yeah. I heard that you were the one who brought me here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. It looked like you were in trouble. You know, with the empousai and stuff."

"Empousai?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

"They're these demonic girls who at first look really pretty, but when you look closely enough you can tell that one of their legs are metal and the other is the leg of a donkey. They like to suck the blood of men kind of like vampires."

"What if they're gay?" Annabeth asked.

Percy paused. "I never really thought about it."

Annabeth wasn't sure how she was believing this so willingly. A part of her brain was screaming at her to get the hell away from this place and the other half of her brain was acting as if someone has told her that she could cut paper with scissors.

Before she could question him further, a boy about their age ran up to them panting. "Percy!" he gasped. "Chiron needs you immediately in the Big House."

Percy glanced at Annabeth. "You should head back now. Get some sleep. I have to go with him."

With that he followed the brown-haired boy back in the direction he had come from. Annabeth doubted she would actually fall asleep, but she decided to follow Percy's advice and go to bed. Surprisingly she fell into a deep sleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

* * *

When Annabeth woke up again, she swore these people had her on drugs. How was she able to fall asleep every five minutes? Shaking her head she sat up, expecting to see the inside of Cabin Six.

Instead, she found herself sitting in a car. Oh god, where was she now?

She opened her mouth meaning to demand to be released, but what came out of her mouth was, "Who's kidnapping me this time?"

She heard a familiar laugh from the front seat. "It's me again, sorry," came Percy's voice.

Annabeth sighed. "Don't you get tired of kidnapping me? I mean it's not as exhilarating after the first time."

Percy grinned. "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

"But seriously," Annabeth said. "Where are you taking me?"

In the blink of an eye his smile was gone. "You weren't safe at Camp Half-Blood."

"That's not answering my question!" Annabeth was starting to feel agitated. Who did he think he was, deciding when she was safe or not?

He sighed. "I can't answer that yet. You'll find out eventually though." His tone suggested that the conversation was over.

She huffed and sat back in her seat. She crossed her arms and looked out the window for the rest of the trip.

* * *

It was a few hours later that they finally got to their destination.

"Where are we?" Annabeth wondered climbing out of the car.

"In San Fransisco," Percy explained matter-of-factly, as if his one comment explained everything.

Annabeth felt herself grinding her teeth. The arrogant little son of a―

"You aren't all that, you know," Annabeth informed him. He was not as charming as he'd been a few hours ago.

"Really?" He asked, leaning against his car. "How do you know that?"

"I know what you ate for lunch."

"What did I eat?"

"A PB&J."

His widening eyes confirmed that she was right. "How did you know? Are you physic?"

She giggled. "No. It's all over your shirt."

He looked down at his shirt and blushed, while frantically trying to brush everything off. When he had gotten as much of it off as he could, he looked up and glared at her.

"What?" she said, poker-faced. "I saved you from further embarrassing yourself."

He stomped past her. "Come on. I have something I need to talk over with Reyna."

"Reyna?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," he nodded, his anger quickly diminishing. "She and Frank Zhang are praetors at Camp Jupiter."

Annabeth didn't understand what half of that meant, but didn't question him further. She hurried after him.

* * *

 **Once again, sorry I'm so late. This chapter is a little smaller, but I wanted to get something updated. I just posted the prologue to a new story so you should check it out.**

 **Have a great day!**


	5. Are We There Yet?

**Hey guys. It's practically a MIRACLE that I am still working on this story. Usually I leave off a story at chapter three so chapter five is a BIG deal:D**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Annabeth got up. She heard nothing, she saw nothing._

 _"Percy?" she called out._

 _When there was no response, her panic got the best of her._

 _"Percy!" She heard her voice crack. "Why did you leave me?"_

 _She got no reply. "Percy?" She spread her arms out trying to find him. Where was he? Why was she alone?_

 _She walked along, trying to find him. "Percy? Percy!"_

* * *

Annabeth awoke on a bench inside of the camp. After being left on this bench, she had gotten bored and fallen asleep.

Annabeth was sure they'd been there for hours. Percy had left with this badass-looking girl a while ago to talk about "plans". Not exactly sure what they were planning, but it sounded a lot more serious than a birthday party.

She watched the kids in the strange place she was in and more than half of them seemed to enjoy hurting things. She could totally see them killing puppies.

Annabeth felt unsettled in this place, as if she shouldn't be here. It didn't feel as natural as Camp Half-Blood.

Finally Percy came back and told her to get in the car. He didn't answer any of her questions.

"What was that place?"

"Don't know."

"What were we doing there?"

"Don't care."

"What plans were you talking about?"

"Look," Percy turned slightly to glance at her, because he was still driving. "I'll explain once we get somewhere safe."

With that final comment, he ended the conversation.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Annabeth, still annoyed at him, had vowed to make this car ride as miserable as possible.

"For the hundredth time, NO!" Percy exclaimed angrily.

Annabeth was silent for a few moments. Percy visibly relaxed.

"Are we there now?" She piped up.

Percy hands grew white from there deathly grip on the steering wheel. "NO!"

"Ok, ok. Don't have to be so harsh. Especially since I have no idea what's going on." Annabeth waited for him to explode again.

She saw the veins in his neck start to bulge, then he calmed down. He let out a bark of laughter.

"You've always been so stubborn, " he said shaking his head.

"Always?" Annabeth asked. "You've known me for like, a day."

"Umm...,". Still confused, Annabeth let it slide. They rode in silence for a few minutes, before he spoke again.

"Finally, we're here." He got out of the car and immediately started walking away from the car.

Annabeth scolded him while getting out of the car saying, "Gentlemen open lady's doors!"

He ignored her and kept walking. Annabeth huffed and looked up to see an apartment building.

"We're in the city?" she asked and looked around for the first time. Indeed, they were.

She reluctantly followed him, wondering what the bid deal was.

* * *

Annabeth snickered. "Yeah. Mrs. Blofis, you would not believe what he did next."

Percy glared at her then turned to his mother. "Mom don't listen to her. We have to go." With that he bolted out the door.

Unknowing to him, in the middle of his daring escape, Mr. Blofis was entering. _Oof!_

The two collided and Percy went sprawling backward.

"He didn't even offer to open my door!" Annabeth finished. Sally gasped.

"Percy!" she turned to him and scolded. "Where have your manners gone? Now I want you apologize to Annabeth this second!"

"Mom!" Percy complained. "That's not fair!"

"Now you do what I tell you young man!" She wagged her finger at him.

Percy turned to Annabeth and mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"What was that?" Annabeth held her ear out to him smirking.

He glared at her and marched out the door. "You heard me! Now let's go!"

Annabeth sighed and followed him out the door. She was having so much fun.

"What was that about?" Percy asked angrily.

"Why was it so important that we visit your mom before we get to "safety"?" she answered, just as upset.

Percy's face softened. "I... missed her."

With that he turned around and got into the car.

"You coming?"

Once again sighing, Annabeth followed his lead.

* * *

Annabeth was quiet for the rest of the car ride and so was Percy. When he finally stopped the car again, they got out into a rural countryside which inhabited a small, cozy-looking cottage.. Annabeth welcomed the fresh country air. The city had a lot of things, but fresh air was not one of them.

She walked around to the trunk of the car, where Percy was struggling with some bags.

Silently, Annabeth took one of them. She still hated his guts, but not enough to see him make a total fool of himself. Especially after she had just witnessed how much he cared for his mother.

As she turned around to take the bag inside, she heard Percy let out a cry. She whipped around to see him facing a huge black dog. It's jaw unhinged to the size of a large melon and it's teeth weren't looking too merciless.

Annabeth's jaw fell. "What is that?"

Just as she said that, the beast jumped on top of Percy and—licked him?

Percy laughed. "This is Mrs. O'Leary. She's a hellhound."

"Is she your pet?" Annabeth asked wondrously.

"Kind of." Mrs. O'Leary jumped off of him and bounded over to her. She panted excitedly.

"What is it girl?" Annabeth asked.

Mrs. O'Leary turned her back to them and trotted away. After noticing that she was by herself, she turned around as if to say, _Come on!_  
When she was satisfied that they were coming, she turned around and continued.

* * *

Mrs. O'Leary led them to a huge boulder. Percy studied it for a moment before sighing and pointing to a glowing blue sign on the side of the rock.

"That's a Greek Delta sign. It's also the mark of Daedalus. That means that this boulder is an entrance to the Labyrinth."

"The Greek one?" Annabeth asked, slowly catching on.

"That's the one. I think if we shift it a little to the right we can get inside."

He and Annabeth lifted the boulder together to the right. The two of them slipped into the dark entrance, with Mrs. O'Leary close behind.

Annabeth started moving forward, but Percy stopped her.

"No, let Mrs. O'Leary lead. We would get ourselves lost. She knows how to get to the Underworld from here, which is where I'm assuming she's taking us."

Annabeth let the hellhound pass. They followed her through the dimly lit halls of the Labyrinth. Mrs. O'Leary finally stopped in front of a huge gate.

She gently nudged it with her paw and they entered. Annabeth knew that they had entered the Underworld without Percy having to explain.

She looked around and realized that they had entered a throne room. A wave of realization passed through her and she looked up, feasting her eyes upon the god of the Underworld.

Percy bowed, so she quickly followed his example.

"Hello demigods. I've been waiting for you."

* * *

 **Ok so the story finally started picking up at that. Sorry that it's taking so long for everything to come together. I didn't want to rush it, but I think I'm dragging it out more than I need to.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. That Was Oil?

**Hey guys. I'm sorry I updated after such a long time. I kind of had a project due that I was supposed to do in a few months due in a few days and I'd only done like half of it. So... Yeah.**

 **I also wanted to say that because Annabeth isn't asleep, the usual pre-chapter dream wasn't included.**

 **Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Annabeth knew this was a bad idea. She didn't want to sit in the King of the Underworld's parlour and discuss life. I mean who does that anymore? Haven't these people heard about televisions and reclining couches?

Percy, on the other hand seemed more than comfortable. Annabeth had no idea about half of the things they talked about, as usual.

"I'm going to be removing the protection spell I've had on you two now," Hades declared. Protection spell?

Percy nodded in understanding. "No wonder we haven't had a single monster attack since we left Camp Half-Blood." Monster attack?

You could see why Annabeth was especially excited when the snacks came out. She usually was the smartest person in class and wasn't used to not understanding stuff.

When Hades decided that he was done with them, he took them to a secluded area.

"You can train here," he told Percy. He pointed to Annabeth. "And teach her how to fight."

Just as Hades left, the pale-skinned boy from Camp Half-Blood came out of the shadows.

Annabeth gaped at him. "How— How did..."

Percy smirked. "Nico does that sometimes. He's a son of Hades."

Percy beckoned her over to the opposite side of the room. "This looks like where all the weapons are kept." He pointed to a wall that held spears, knives, swords―you name it.

He picked up a knife and handed it to her. "Here."

She stared at the weapon in wonder. "I'm going to use a knife?"

He nodded. "Come on. I'll teach you."

They spent the rest of the evening going over stances, skills, and moves. Annabeth picked up on it fast and could easily tell Percy's next move, as he could do with her. Nico had left a while ago, mumbling something about getting a snack.

When Percy finally decided to leave, it was dark out, and the two quietly made their way back to the cabin. Annabeth eagerly awaited dinner as Percy disappeared into the kitchen, but he only reappeared with two PB&J sandwiches. Annabeth reluctantly ate hers and trudged upstairs to bed. She was asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 _For once in her life, Annabeth didn't have a dream even the slightest bit strange. In fact, it was relatively straightforward. She was met by Ms. Atina in a bare white room._

 _"Hello Annabeth," the librarian smiled at her._

 _"Ms. Atina?" Annabeth wondered. "Why are you here? Why am_ I _here?"_

 _"Annabeth, dear," Ms. Atina transformed into a beautiful lady_ ― _one might even say goddess_ ― _in the blink of an eye._

 _"Please. Call me Athena. We have much to discuss."_

* * *

Annabeth awoke with a start. So now on top of Percy, Ms. Atina had joined in plaguing her dreams. She shook her head clear of such thoughts and went downstairs, where she was instantly greeted with an alarming sensation―the smell of something burning.

"Is something on fire!" she called out, fearful.

"Ummm..." Percy replied. "It's not on fire yet..." As soon as he uttered those words he let out a yelp.

"Ok! _Now_ it's on fire!"

Annabeth hurried down the stairs to see an alarmed Percy, juggling a burning pan in one hand and oil in the other. He kept spraying oil on the pan, then cried out when it caught on fire.

"You idiot!" she hissed, taking the oil out of his hand. "Why're you spraying oil on fire?"

He stared at her blankly. "That was oil?"

"Yes! What did you think it was?" Annabeth stood with one hand on her hip, and the other holding the oil.

"Umm... Water?"

She grabbed the pan out of his hand and put in inside the sink. She let cold water cool it down. "If you needed water, why didn't you use the sink?"

She received another blank stare, which transformed into a scowl. "Whatever."

Annabeth shook her head and laughed a little. "What were you trying to make?"

"Pancakes?" At this Annabeth looked down at the pan.

"Then why is it blue?"

Percy blushed. "I like them blue."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but turned around to hide her smile. He was just too cute.

She jerked her head up. No, no, no, no! The dude freakin' kidnapped me! Is this Stockholm syndrome?

She turned around and took a peek at him to which she was met with a quizzical look. Maybe that was it...

Whatever it might have been, she knew she had to escape. He wasn't telling her anything, and Annabeth took that as a warning sign. In mere moments, it was decided that she would make her daring escape tonight.

* * *

When Annabeth was sure Percy had gone to bed, she raided through the fridge. Her arms were sore from a full day of training, so her movements were sluggish. On top of that, she was super drowsy and struggled to keep her eyes open. All in all, she was not as stealthy as she had hoped to be. Luckily, Percy seemed to be a heavy sleeper.

Annabeth felt a bit guilty when she left through the front door, because he _had_ done his best to take care of her. She quickly diminished the thought because truly, no matter what anyone told her, she felt like a prisoner.

The cool night air gave Annabeth a bit of a chill, but it didn't dampen her determination the slightest bit. Annabeth hadn't gone eight steps, when she realized something was wrong. It was dark―not just night time dark, but eternal pit of doom dark. Annabeth felt herself begin to panic, as beads of sweat grew on her forehead. A maniacal laugh echoed in the night air.

"Wh-who's there?" Annabeth squeaked out, deeply regretting her decision of leaving the cottage.

The laugh sounded again, this time followed by response. "Oh, my dear. I know who you are. I've been watching you."

Annabeth felt a chill go through her entire body. "M-me?"

"Yes. You. I met your friend―what was his name? Jacob? James? No matter. He played along to my game. And his little friend. The pale one. Oh, he was so much fun. And now, my dear, it's your turn. Your turn to play."

Annabeth tried to yell out, but all it did was earn her another laugh. "You are trapped in my little bubble. No one can see you, no one can hear you. You have simply vanished."

Fear gripped her chest like a talon, but Annabeth had a respected father. He had always taught her how important it was to not let your fear show.

"What do you want?" she called out. "But first, you must show yourself."

* * *

 **Ok. So I'm thinking of giving up on this fanfic because I'm not really sure about it. If you guys are fine with me ending it, next chapter, I'll post the ending.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
